Ugly
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: In your eyes the sky is a different blue,If you could see yourself like others do. KaibaAnzu OneShot.SongFic


Title: Ugly

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Bon Jovi

I know I said that I wouldn't keep writing songfics with Bon

Jovi's songs but I read this one and I couldn't resist. You have my

permission to hate me after reading this. It is sad but well I'm just

in that mood. It also hasa bit of romance. It's a definite one-

shot....

* * *

He didn't know what was pulling him to this place. He had to be 

mad to even consider it. It was pouring mercissely and he was in

the park, holding a small umbrella over his head. Yes, definitely

mad. He walked around, feeling drawn to a particular part of the

park. It was utterly disgusting and abandoned almost entirely.

From afar he could see a brunette hunched over on the ground as

if to keep herself warm. Who in their right mind would be out like

that without any kind of protection from the rain. She had a

school uniform on and he noticed taht it was the one form his high

school. OKay, weird, school let out hours ago. In fact he was on his

way home from work. It was already getting dark.

_If you're ugly, I'm ugly too  
In your eyes the sky's a different blue  
If you could see yourself like others do  
You'd wish you were as beautiful as you _

He approached her careful not to alarm her. He noticed

immediately that it was Mazaki. The girl he hated more than

anything in this world, if it weren't for her and her little geek

squad, he'd be able to live in peace. The thought of leaving briefly

crossed his mind, but was pushed aside as he heard crying. 'As if'

Why would little Ms. Friendship be crying?, but why would she

be out in the rain? None of this made sense and everything in his

life had at least a basis of logic. Everything was carefully thought

out, processed and taken upon. Yet he had come here on an

impulse, something very un-Kaiba like. Anyone seeing him like

he was now, would think that he had had a complete melt-down.

And maybe he had.

_And I wish I was a camera sometimes  
So, I could take your picture with my mind  
Put it in a frame for you to see  
How beautiful you really are to me_

He gazed upon her tear stained eyes that mixed with the rain. He

had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They usually

sparkled with such vibrance, yet were dull and lifeless at that

moment. He felt a surge of anger flow through him, wondering

who was the bastard that did this to her. He would pay dearly.

Okay, he had definitely lost it. Mazaki was the strongest and most

stubborn person he had ever had the displeasure of crossing roads

with. But at this moment she looked so vulnerable that he couldn't

help but acknoledge the pain that was searing through his chest.

He knew pain and vulnerability. He had put it all behind him

when he stepped up to protect his little brother. His life was now

business and Mokuba. He had not time for a normal teenage life

like Mazaki had, but that also meant that he closed up all

emotions. No one could get to him, he couldn't even rememeber

when was the last time that he had cried, let alone do so out in the

open.

_Ugly, Ugly  
All of us just feel like that somedays  
Ain't no rainbow in the sky  
When you feel U.G.L.Y.  
And that's ugly, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He placed the umbrella over her to keep her from the stinging

rain, but of course that meant that he was getting soaked.Her head

shot up feeling the absence of the rain. Sapphire eyes met up with

Ice-blue ones and froze immediately. The only word she could

muster was:"Ugly". He didn't know what to say. She was far from

ugly, her smile that he had had noticed one or twice before, could

light up anyone's heart, except his of course. The way she walked,

talked, even ate would drive anyone mad. Okay, so maybe he didn't

hate her as much as he thought before but that didn't mean that he

would let her know this. He'd be ruined for life. Endless

blackmail from his little brother, rejection from her and above all

the hatred from his rival and the mutt. 'Hm' he smirked inwardly

at this, maybe not completely ruined.He oushed these thoughts

aide and pulled her close to him as he sank to the ground and sat

in the muddy grass. He knew he's regret damaging his pants later

on,once they went back to being enemies, but for now he was

content of holding her in his arms.

_Ugly, Ugly  
All of us just feel like that somedays  
Ain't no rainbow in the sky  
When you feel U.G.L.Y.  
And that's ugly, ugly  
All of us just feel like that somedays  
Ain't no cure that you can buy  
When you feel U.G.L.Y.  
And that's ugly_

A while passed before he felt the girl in his arms wake up. She

had somehow fallen asleep during the rainstorm. Surprisingly it

had let up, the only evidence of it being there was their clothing

which was completely drenched. He rose his head to look at her

but she turned away. "I'm sorry Kaiba. I..." She was silenced as he

held her to him in a possessive embrace, as if letting her know that

it was alright. She didn't have to act tough around him. She was

perfect just as she was, vulnerable, blotchy and in his arms.

_So, if you're ugly, I'm ugly too  
If you're a nut, then I must be a screw  
If you could see yourself the way I do  
You'd wish you were as beautiful as you  
I wish I was as beautiful as you_

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know I am 

obsessed with Bon Jovi, trying to cut down. I hope everyone knows

who Bon Jovi is. In my other songfic a reviewer had no clue of who

they are and I was literally shocked. I changed the pairing

for once. I hadn't written a Kaiba/Anzu fic in a while, kind of

refreshing. I know that it was pointless and a bit unclear but I

just had to get this out of my head. Please review...


End file.
